


I'm unhinged and you're undone

by Wolfsmilch



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Alien Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Giant Spiders, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Metamorphosis, Minor Injuries, Other, Rough Sex, Science, Scratching, Sex with Sentient Animals, Spider Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: “Okay, nothing lethal there, so at least whatever the effect is, it’s not killing you.”“Ah, great news”, Patrick scoffed. “Thank you so much!”





	I'm unhinged and you're undone

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by [Lemon to a Knife Fight](https://youtu.be/HwPa71UZRaQ) (which is a David song but they just have so much in common so... who cares)
> 
> This goes for all my stuff, but here especially: Thank you for reading, you're amazing and I don't deserve you!

“Oh, no! What is happening?” The yell came from behind him, in the unmistakable voice of his companion Patrick. Colin turned around and in front of him was a panicking spider that for some reason didn’t look as giant as usual. He was still big, bigger than any human, but there was something different about him. Might be a trick of the light.

“Something is wrong!” The spider cried, spinning in circles as if trying to find an invisible enemy.

“What are you talking about?” Colin asked, the confusion in his voice threatening to turn into panic.

“I … ate some of those fruits over there”, he admitted, “and now everything is getting bigger!”

“What?! You ate something you didn’t know what it was? You always have to tell me first, so that I can do a quick scan to see if it is poisonous or whatever!”

He dug out the portable elemental analyser from his bag and pointed it at one of the fruits still left on the bush. 

“Okay, nothing lethal there, so at least whatever the effect is, it’s not killing you.”

“Ah, great news”, Patrick scoffed. “Thank you so much!”

“Yeah, like this is my fault. Hold still for a second. Okay, nope. You’re definitely shrinking-”

He was interrupted by another panicked scream. A few minutes passed like this, with Patrick crying and running in circles, and Colin trying to calm him down, when the human noticed that his companion seemed to have stopped changing.

He was about the length of a human arm now, still giant by spider standards, as Colin had to admit. But his new form and the whole changing process were fascinating, and it went beyond the fact that this usually terrifying and powerful creature was suddenly looking up at him with its big, sad eyes.

“Okay, this isn’t so bad. You’re still pretty big right?”

“What?! I look like I hatched like, only a few months ago!”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure there’s a solution to this.” He walked over to the bush that Patrick had pointed at and collected a few of the fruits. A pale reddish-orange, they seemed to belong to a plant that could be a member of the Cucurbitaceae family. Or would be if this planet had any sentient life that made the classification of species a priority.

“There, let’s take some and analyse them at home. I’ll make you an antidote and boom – problem solved!”

The spider sighed. “Yeah, okay. Thank you.” His voice was much higher in the small body, and Colin couldn’t help but let out a delighted squeak.

“Aww, you sound super adorable though! You’re so tiny I just wanna scoop you up and cuddle you!”

Patrick giggled, turning his head away. “Don’t get used to it.” 

 

* * *

 

“Okay, so the weird cucumber samples are in the mass spectrometer. Should take a couple of hours until we have the results.” Colin dropped onto the couch, putting his feet up on one armrest. “What do you want to do until then?”

“Oh I don’t know, I’m pretty tired.”

Patrick did look exhausted, his movements were slow and he didn’t hold eye contact. Their trip hadn’t really been that long or complicated, although Colin could imagine how tough changing size could be on a body’s metabolism.

“You should eat something.”

“No, thank you. I’ve lost my appetite.”

Colin sighed, but accepted his decision for now. “A nap it is. Why don’t you see the positive aspects about your new size, and lay down here with me? I mean you’re actually going to fit on the furniture, right? At least for a while.”

“Yeah, I guess so…”

Colin smiled, patting his chest. “Come on, you need to relax, my friend.”

Patrick scurried along the floor and up the armrest, walking on either side of Colin’s legs until he was able to nestle against his human who started petting his abdomen, wrapping his arms around him to pull him softly against his chest. His normally thick, coarse hair was thinner now, the dark grey strands almost silky.

“Your hair is really soft now, and your legs feel so thin and delicate, I’m almost afraid to hurt you”, Colin murmured, his eyes already closed.

Patrick purred, and a pleasant heat flared up in Colin’s guts, growing even stronger when Patrick pressed his abdomen closer against the warm human body. “Don’t worry about it, you know I don’t mind.”

He kept rubbing his fingertips over Patrick’s back, scratching and petting until the small body above him started to relax. Accompanied by a faint vibration, a dampness began to seep through the cloth of Colin’s trouser leg. He brought his hand down to it and smiled at the familiar coldness of liquid silk.

Patrick wasn’t in heat - had been only a few months ago – but the mood did occasionally strike him. Not comparable to his almost insatiable libido during heat of course, but he had taken a liking to the recreational aspect of casual sex with both Colin and his steadily growing collection of toys.

It had gotten started last year, when Patrick had been so out of his mind that Colin didn’t even get an hour to himself until the spider was back in the doorframe, asking for more. Not that it was too much for Colin. But his work simply suffered too much during times like that, and so he had to find a solution.

On one of his trips to a parallel Earth he had managed to talk a shop-owner into parting with a particularly large toy that had until that day only been used for decoration. He had later presented it to Patrick with the biggest grin, and it had since been in regular use, which in its own way was a relief for both of them.

Or maybe his transformation had shaken up his hormone balance.

Colin moved his finger up through the trail of silk, his cock mirroring the twitch that went through Patrick when he touched his spinneret.

“Patrick?”

The spider moaned. “Yes?”

“Do you know how hot it is when you get all wet for me?

He let out another moan, accompanied by Patrick desperately rubbing his abdomen against Colin’s growing erection.

“Makes it very hard to control myself.”

“Then don’t”, Patrick breathed.

Colin rubbed a well-coated finger over the opening between his silk glands, until the thick skin parted, allowing him to touch the soft flesh between it. “Oh fuck, you’re so tight now.”

“Ah, yes, please don’t stop. This feels so good.”

He wriggled his finger deeper, exploring the familiar body that quickly opened up enough for him to add a second finger.

“Ah fuck, come on let’s do this.”

He pushed his pants down to his knees and, after a few pumps with a generous amount of silky liquid, steadied his cock at the base. He guided Patrick’s body in position, letting the thin legs find support on the pillows beside him. With one keen motion the spider sank down on him, making them both groan.

“Ah, this feels so much fuller than usual. Is this how it’s supposed to be for humans?”

“It’s not ‘supposed to be’ any singular way, Patrick. Not for humans, and especially not for two beings that are as different as we are”, he groaned. 

Patrick kept moving above him, varying angles and speed, apparently trying to figure out the best pace and movement. “Is it good like this? I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Or not. Colin laughed. “You can’t really do anything wrong here. Just have fun with it.” He opened his eyes. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“I’m not staring! It’s just the first time I can see your face. And I noticed that when I do this”, he pushed his body down hard, making Colin’s cock disappear completely, “your eyes go weird and you bite your lip. I like it.”

Colin’s moan turned into a laugh. “Glad to hear that. I have to say, seeing your fangs up close is an interesting experience, too.”

Patrick hissed, opening his mouth to spread his chelicerae, until his elegantly curved fangs were almost touching Colin’s chest.

“You better behave, or you’re getting a muzzle next.”

The spider chuckled. “Come on, just one little bite. Hang on, in that book you gave me, the humans had their mouths on each other’s … parts. Is that also sex? Do you think we could try that?”

Instead of answering, Colin pushed himself up on his knees, causing Patrick to squeal in surprise and quickly wrap all eight legs around his back and shoulders.

“Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

He was heavier than expected, but easy enough to hold by steadying his lower abdomen with both hands. This also gave Colin more leverage to control their movements, pulling the small body harder against him, when a sudden pain flared up in his back. Patrick’s claws scratched at his flesh and dug into his back, pulling on his skin with every thrust.

“Patrick? Trust me, I’m not going to drop you. You don’t have to cling to me like that.” 

“Oh, sorry.” The claws were pulled back, but the stinging pain stayed.

Colin started moving again, unsure if he could reach the spot inside him like this. He pulled Patrick further down, at the same time aiming for a shallower angle and as deep a push as possible, when Patrick gasped.

“Aw, fuck yeah. Does that feel good?”

Hitting it again and again made the spider howl, the high-pitched squeals that only contained his name and the tight body clenching around him quickly pushed Colin close to the edge. He held on until Patrick's groans had shifted from pleasure to discomfort, then changed the angle, and let himself go, coming with stuttering hips.

He fell back, the spider landing in his lap. Colin sighed, and pulled out slowly, watching a few spurts of their combined bodily fluids land on his leg before Patrick’s legs gave out under him.

Colin untangled himself and moved Patrick over to lie down on the sofa, before getting up to find a towel. Holding onto his trousers with one hand, he shuffled into the bathroom, where he wiped the already sticky liquid off him. He pulled his trousers up, leaving them unbuttoned, and returned to the living room.

Before he could offer the towel to Patrick, he already dashed past him into the bathroom. The couch was almost spotless – Patrick usually tried to not make a mess in Colin’s part of the house – so he threw the pillows back on it and settled in for a nap. The last thing he felt before falling asleep was the feeling of a blanket being dragged over his legs, and Patrick curling up next to him.

 

* * *

 

He was awoken by an insistent beeping, the sign that the MS machine had finished its analysis. He stretched, moved Patrick’s legs aside and got up. Grabbing his glasses from the table, Colin looked at the tiny sleeping figure on the sofa. With a smile, he put the blanket back over Patrick and walked towards his bedroom.

Colin took off his shirt, and examined the small bloodstains over the rough, triangular tears. He briefly debated if he should try to save it, but decided against it. Throwing it on the floor, he opened his wardrobe to get a fresh one, but stopped in front of the mirror to look at his wounds. There were four small cuts between his shoulder blades and ribs, and a whole array of superficial crimson scratches, no doubt from Patrick’s rough skin rubbing against him. He rolled his shoulders, but the wounds were already closed – no new bleeding meant no need for medical treatment.

Pulling on a new shirt, he walked past the kitchen on his way to the lab, when a brief glance at the fridge gave him another idea. He grabbed some leftover food and brought it to the living room, setting it down on the table next to the sofa. By the time Patrick woke up, it would probably warm up to room temperature, and Colin hoped that he would agree to eat something then.

Settling in at his desk, he looked at the results on the computer screen. Three unknown compounds, this would take longer than expected. He sighed, and ran the first compound through the database in an attempt to find similar molecules. He would start working on the antidote, and then Patrick could decide whether he wanted it when he woke up.

 


End file.
